In press hardening, a sheet-steel blank is hot-stamped in a cooled tool pair into shape, then the formed product is hardened while it remains in the tool pair. This is now the usual process for producing high-strength products for the vehicle industry. This method results in a tensile strength of 1400 or 1500 MPa or more. It may be desirable to have a blank composed of two or more sheets having different thicknesses and/or material properties so as to result in different properties in different parts of the finished product and to reduce the weight. The different sheets are usually laser-welded together to form a composite blank usually referred to as a TWB (Tailor-Welded Blank) and this composite blank is then formed and hardened by press hardening.